Drawings are used to express ideas visually on the web, in print or in other media. Drawings can be created and edited on a computer using various drawing applications. A typical drawing includes a plurality of paths that form regions or shapes, each of which could be filled with a color. The problem is drawing applications typically make it difficult to create/generate shapes formed by intersecting paths and/or other shapes. An improved user interface for creating and editing computer generated graphics is needed.